


There’s the devil in your smile, that’s chasing me (And every time I turn around it’s only gaining speed)

by My_Imagination



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Niall and Nick are there just for good time, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Imagination/pseuds/My_Imagination
Summary: Harry falls for Liam's smile. He hopes that Liam will fall for his just as hard.





	There’s the devil in your smile, that’s chasing me (And every time I turn around it’s only gaining speed)

**Author's Note:**

> _Everytime she laughs she hopes he’s watching._  
>  Hoping that he will fall for her smile just as hard as she fell for his.
> 
>  
> 
> I found this quote by accident on Twitter. I changed it a bit, to suit the characters in my fic.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes. Tell me what you think. Hope you like it.

_Everytime he laughs_  
he hopes he’s watching  
hoping that he will  
fall for his smile  
just as hard  
as he fell for his. 

~~~

Harry thinks it really started the first time he saw him smile and then laugh. Harry doesn't believe in love at first sight. He is a romantic and he is not ashamed to admit it. His friends always say that his soul does not belong to this times. They laugh at him and tell him that he has an old soul and that he’s a lover not a fighter. They told him not once, not twice that when he will fall in love he will be lost to them. Once his heart will choose the one for him there will be no turning back. And the thing is, he knows that they are right.

So, Harry doesn’t believe in love at first sight. Sure, he has crush on someone every now and then. But he admired those crushes from afar. Once in High School he even thought that he was in love, only to discover that they were better as friends. Friendship survived to this day and he’s promised to be a godfather to his friend’s first child. It’s strange how the relationships work.

So, as it was said twice before, Harry doesn’t believe in love at first sight. But what about love at first smile? That may be a Harry’s thing.

~~~

Harry remembers exactly the first time he saw Liam laugh. It was at first night out at pub just after the first week of Uni. He was running late. His English professor wanted to discuss something with him. He had to stay after lecture and he was late, not fashionably late.

When he opened the door to his favorite pub he felt as whole university decided to come exactly here. Among happy roar he could easily recognize his best mate’s laughter. Nick, or as he himself prefers, Grimmy was busy flirting with bartender. Harry thought he looked familiar. Maybe he had classes with him. Couple chairs from Grimmy was Niall. His blond hair stood out in the crowd. He had pint in his hand and was talking to Liam and Liam’s best friend Charlie. From what Harry could see Liam was drinking just water. His cheeks were red and he was vividly gesticulating, trying to explain something to Niall and Charlie. Harry could tell it wasn’t working. But Liam looked good, really good. And Harry had to remind himself not to stare.

He didn’t exactly knew Liam Payne then. They passed each other endlessly in corridors. Always in a rush to get to their next class. After day two they started saying ‘hi’ to each other. And that's how Harry's little crush on Liam started. He knew that he was friend of Niall, but who wasn’t? It seemed like Niall knew everyone on campus and everyone knew Irish lad. Harry knew that Liam came to Uni to study music and that he wants to be a producer. He knew that Liam shares the dorm with his best mate from home, Charlie Puth. Liam Payne born and raised in Wolverhampton. Came to this city, to this university to chase his dreams. Just like Harry. He knew that Liam’s fit, like really fit. He saw him couple times on the field, playing soccer with Niall and other guys. He knew that Liam has the warmest eyes he wish he could stare in forever. He knew that Liam has the most beautiful lips. Full and pink, begging to be kissed by Harry if he would had a say in it. So you see, Harry knew his facts about Liam. And ok, maybe Harry had a little crush. But that was it. Just a crush. Until that first night in the pub.

Harry walked his way through the crowd. He was almost at the bar when he heard it. Niall notorious cackling laugh. He looked towards the sound and his world stopped. There stood Liam with the most beautiful smile Harry has ever seen. It was the most genuine grin, Liam’s eyes crinkling adorably in the corners, his nose scrunched up and dimples puncturing his cheeks. And Harry swore he fell in love. They eyes found each other's and Harry saw Liam eyes lit up even more. And then, a carefree laugh escaped from between Liam’s lips. There was no more beautiful sight for him than this. Liam stood there, head back, laughing and he took Harry’s breath away. In a crowded noisy pub, with music in the background, he could see only Liam. And that was it. Harry fell in love with Liam’s smile and with Liam.

From then on Harry decided to get matters in his hands. He wanted to make Liam fall for his smile just like he did for his.

Every time they would pass each other on campus he would say ‘hi’ to Liam with the biggest smile he could muster. And Liam would always respond with smile on his own, leaving Harry breathless each time. Making Harry fall for him even more.

On each friendly gathering at the pub, Harry would make sure to sit next to Liam. They pretty fast found a common ground and found out they have similar interests. Harry would do everything to make Liam smile and laugh. He laughed loud at Liam’s stories and jokes, getting playful eyerolls from his friends who have guessed his crush. But that didn’t stop Harry from ignoring them and moving a little bit closer to Liam. Sometimes he let himself be even bolder and put his head on Liam’s shoulder. He could always blame it on pints he had. But Liam never complained. He let him rest there and some nights he would even put his arm around Harry’s shoulders and pull him closer. In those moments Harry would smile to himself, closed his eyes and let himself relax against Liam, enjoying his warm presence. Sometimes he lets himself to wonder if anything could happen between them. Sometimes he thinks he sees Liam staring at him. His eyes lingering on him for just a little bit longer than at the rest of their friends. Sometimes they would catch each other staring and Liam would shy away. He would look down, light blush appearing on his cheeks. In that moments Harry wants to ask, _do you feel that?_

~~~

Now, two days to Christmas Harry decided to take a risk. He had enough by this point. He and Liam have been dancing around each other for three months now, balancing between friendship and possibility of something more. Harry decides to brave and go after what he wants. He’s going to tell Liam how he feels. He's going to ask him on a date. And he’s going to kiss the life out of him. Or maybe not exactly in that order. But he has plan now and he is determined.

Harry textes Liam and they agree to meet in their favorite café.

Winter this year was really beautiful, showing that winter can be a pleasant season. As Harry walks through the city snow falls around him. The sun shines weakly and the colour of the sky is cold blue, trees covered with frost. Shops and buildings are beautifully decorated. The lights shine brightly and colorfully. Harry can notice magic in all this despite, that everything around tends to be gloomy and grey. He can feel the Christmas spirit already in the air.

Harry stops just outside the café and takes a deep breath. Cold air helps him collect his thoughts. He looks around at world covered with the snow one last time and pushes the door, stepping into warm and cozy local.

Liam is already there, sitting at theirs usual table, playing with napkins. There are already two drinks on the table. It looks like Liam has already ordered. The thought that Liam knows his order makes Harry smile gentle to himself. Harry makes his way to Liam, shrugging his coat off on the way. He hangs his coat on a hanger that is out of Liam's sight. He walks slowly, slower than before, to Liam and stands right behind Liam’s chair. Harry's hands go around Liam's head, his palms covering Liam's eyes.

“Guess who?”, asks Harry, tone a little bit changed on purpose.  
Harry knows that Liam’s not surprised, so used to his antics. But he’s happy when Liam decides to play along.

“Hmm… Niall?”, Liam replies and it sounds more like a question.

“Nope”, says Harry, playfulness evident in his voice. He’s trying not to smile. Liam’s hands reach out to cover Harry’s and Harry feels his cheeks getting hotter but he doesn’t stop him. “Try again”.

“Who can it be?”, asks Liam and starts to play with Harry’s rings. “Oh, I know…”, he pauses for an effect. “Jade”, he finishes with a laugh.

“Liam!”, shouts Harry, not caring about people at the café. He lets go of Liam and pretends to be outraged. Liam catches his hands in his again and squeezes lightly.

“Hi Hazza”, he says with a small smile and Harry can’t help but smile too.

“Hello Li”, he says biting his lower lip. Before he can talk himself out of it, Harry leans over Liam and quickly kisses him on a cheek. Just as quickly he sits down, opposite Liam. “Thanks for a drink Liam”, Harry says as if nothing happened. He takes a sip of his drink and looks at Liam. He notes with satisfaction that Liam’s blushing, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Harry is a little bit proud of himself in that moment.

“So, what’s up?”, it’s Liam who breaks the comfortable silence. “Do you still leave tomorrow?”

“Yeah”, replies Harry. “Gemma will wait for me at the station”.

“Cool. I can’t wait to see everyone. I haven’t seen them since Ruth gave birth”, says Liam, excitement evident in his voice. Harry can tell that Liam misses his family. Harry can easily relate.

“My mom got a new cat. I don’t know why, but she won’t tell me the name she chose till I get home”, tells Harry. They smile at each other and let the comfortable silence fall upon them. Harry quickly darts his eyes to Liam, who’s taking a sip of his drink. And Harry decides to just go for it.

“So”, he starts, his finger tracing a rim of his glass. “I want to tell you something. Maybe more ask you abo…”, Liam's phone does not let him finish. Harry’s shoulders sag in disappointment at being interrupted. Liam looks at him apologetics.

“I’m sorry Haz”, says Liam, reaching inside his pocket to pull his phone out. He looks surprised to see who’s calling him. “It’s Charlie. It has to be important. He should be on his way to the station. I’ll be quick Harry”, continues Liam and answers a phone. Harry waves his hand in a nevermind gesture. And then he busies himself with his drink. He observes Liam and with disappointment sees Liam’s smile start to disappear. Curious he begins to listen to Liam's conversation with Charlie.

“Let me check”, says Liam in a rush, reaching for his wallet. He looks inside and curses under his breath. “Charlie, I got it. Shit, I was sure I left it on our desk”, says Liam. There’s a pause when Liam’s listening to his friend’s reply. Harry has a feeling how it’s going to end. He knows that if Liam would look at him now he would see frown between his brows. “No, no Charlie. I will make it. I’ll be there in ten minutes”, Liam says in reaction to whatever Charlie told him. And Harry knows he was right. Their meeting is over.

“I’m so sorry H but I have to go”, Liam says in a rush, pulling out money from his wallet and putting it on the table. “My treat. It’s a least I can do. I’m really sorry. I was looking forward to this but Charlie has a train in an hour and I forget to leave him his ticket. He doesn’t go home this year for Christmas, so we don’t go together. He goes to his grandparents. His parents are already there. I bought tickets for us both and didn’t give him his”, Liam explains quickly, putting on his coat. Harry stands too and goes toward hanger. He retrieves his coat and puts it on.

“I’m going with you”, says Harry. He can’t give up. He can't just let it go. He knows that Liam can hear determination in his voice. He is relieved when Liam does not question him.

“Ok”, replies Liam, watching him closely. And then he looks at his watch. “C’mon, we have eight minutes”.

They way to Liam’s dorm is short but it’s snowing, more than did before. Sidewalks and roads are slippery. They don’t talk. But it’s not uncomfortable. Harry likes that. He likes that he can talk with Liam about everything and nothing or that they can sit in a silence and just enjoy each other’s company. Spending time with Liam is easy. What scares Harry is the fact that he still wants more.

They can see a building of dormitory and Harry is surprised that he made all the way without falling. He congratulates himself in his mind when it happens. There is one step in front of building door. Harry reaches with his hand to get a grip on a handle, simultaneously stepping on a step when he slips. He’s not fast enough to grip a handle, too much startled to do anything really. He is preparing himself to meet the icy ground but that never happens. Two strong arms prevent him from this. Liam catches him just before he can hit a ground. Harry feels warm all over, from almost fall and from Liam body pressed to his. Harry’s back is pressed to Liam’s chest. Liam’s arms are holding him up, embracing him tight around waist.

“Oh”, breathes Harry.

He slowly turns his head to look at Liam and his breath catches. Liam’s face is so close to his and Liam’s already looking at him. Harry sees Liam’s eyes going to his lips and he feels his heart beat faster. Could it be that what he was waiting for for so long is going to finally happen?

“Harry”, whispers Liam, his eyes looking again in Harry’s. But he doesn’t have a chance to continue or do anything.

“Liam!”, there’s a shout of Liam’s name and the moment is broken. They quickly straighten, clearing their throats, looking everywhere but at each other.

“Liam!”, someone shouts again and they look towards a sound. It’s Charlie. The window of his and Liam’s room is wide open and Charlie’s head is sticking out. “Guys c’mon! I have to leave in three minutes”, Charlie shouts at them. Harry and Liam look at each other and quickly avert their gazes. Finally, Liam pulls the door open and they enter the building.

Charlie leaves in a hurry, leaving Harry and Liam alone. Harry can tell that something changed. Liam stands with his back to him and Harry senses that Liam’s a little nervous. It doesn’t help Harry. When he's wondering what to do Liam turns around and stares at him. Harry stares back at him. He is determined not be the one who looks away. Harry sees the enormity of emotion flowing through Liam's eyes. Awkwardness, confusion, hope, anxiety and doubt. And Harry decides to take a risk. Without talking, without explaining. He will show Liam what their meeting at the café was about. “Fuck it,” he says under his breath and without breaking eye contact he rushes at Liam. Liam does not even have the time to react. Harry pulls him to himself and kisses him. Liam’s lips are a little cold from the weather that is outside. They didn’t have a chance to warm up yet. He puts his hands on Liam's neck and draws him even closer, earning a soft moan from the other boy. They pull apart and take shaky breaths. It seems that either of them can't hold back any longer, because this time Liam pulls Harry into passionate kiss, his fingers in Harry’s hair. Harry’s hands make their way around Liam’s body, trying to bring him even closer. And simultaneously trying to feel each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. They pull apart again and open their eyes. None of them say anything. But there is no need for that now. Their eyes say everything. Liam leans in again and puts soft kisses along Harry’s neck. Harry tilts his head back to give Liam more access. He lets out breathy moans when Liam continues his demonstrations. After a while Harry thread his fingers in Liam’s hair to pulls his head up. When he has Liam where he wants him, he lands an intense and tender kiss on Liam’s lips. And it goes like that. They kiss and kiss. In between kisses they confess their feelings. And they kiss again.

~~~

Christmas come and Harry’s happy to spent time with his family but he can’t think about anything else but Liam. He spends most his time in Holmes Chapel with phone in his hand, talking and texting Liam. Liam’s driving him mad. Harry wants to know everything about him. With every new thing that he learns about him, he falls in love with Liam even deeper. It’s new for him, that feeling. It excitates him and frightens him at the same time. Christmas pass by and Harry comes back to celebrate New Year with Liam and other guys. They go to their favorite pub, the place where Harry fell in love with Liam’s smile. They drink, they laugh, they play pool. They sing old hits at the karaoke, solo and in duets. The last song _Forever Young_ is sung by everyone at the pub. They have the time of their lives. When there is ten seconds to midnight, the countdown begins. Harry and Liam are in their own world. They stand close to each other. Harry’s arms are around Liam’s neck, his fingers are playing with hair on his nape. Liam’s hands are on Harry’s waist, thumbs are tracing various patterns. It binds Harry even more to this moment. It helps him to believe that this is really happening. They are looking into each other's eyes, smiling from ear to ear. And when the clock strikes midnight they kiss. Harry can't count how many times they kissed since that first kiss they had in Liam's dorm. But each time it’s mind blowing. Everything else fades away. There’s only Liam and Liam’s lips against Harry’s. They part but stay close enough, so their foreheads are touching.

“Happy New Year Harry”, says Liam with a big grin.

“Happy New Year Liam”, whispers Harry against his boyfriend’s lips. Liam’s smile grows even more, eyes crinkling in the corners. This is the smile that began everything. Harry can't do anything else but kiss Liam's smile away. So he does just that. Harry’s last coherent thought is that the world really is a better place when Liam smiles.

_Fin._


End file.
